


The Fine Art of Gift Wrapping

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Submission Verse [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Magnus thinks that Alec is the perfect gift. Alec wants nothing more than to be the perfect gift for Magnus.





	The Fine Art of Gift Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically the Grinch and I was honestly sure I wouldn't write anything for Christmas. Well.  
> I wanted to post it in a few days but work is taking a huge toll on my energies and the next week is bound to be hectic, so here you go.  
> Happy Holidays! <3
> 
>  

Alec walked slowly, witchlight in hand, trying not to make any sound as he approached the huge Christmas tree placed in a corner of the living room. Magnus had gone all out with the decorations and Alec had to admit that the tree was truly magnificent, maybe a little too colorful for his tastes but elegant and not overly ostentatious.

He winced as his little toe banged against the coffee table, bringing his hand up to his mouth to muffle the inevitable curse that slipped from his lips. His mission had been successful so far. He had even managed to sneak out of the bed without waking up Magnus and he wasn’t going to let insignificant things, like losing one of his toes, ruin his plans. Alec was hell-bent in finding the gift Magnus had bought for him and he had been searching the whole loft for days to no avail, only to realize he hadn’t been looking in the most obvious place. He didn’t put past Magnus to hide something in plain sight, only to make fun of him later. He could even picture the smug smile that would grace Magnus' face.

Alec sighed in relief as he finally reached his destination, crouching down with a triumphant smile before starting to go through the insane amount of presents stocked under the tree. He still didn’t understand why they had to invite all of those people over for Christmas dinner, he had been hoping for a quiet night in, just the two of them. But Magnus’ eyes had been so bright when he had approached Alec with the idea and, as much as Alec despised loud gatherings, he hadn’t had the heart to deny Magnus such a small thing. Having to suffer through a Christmas party was a small price to pay to make Magnus happy. Alec of course had his own selfish reasons, a happy Magnus was a very giving Magnus and that was bound to make Alec happy too.

Alec was bent under the tree on his hands and knees, head stuck under the branches, ass sticking out, grumbling softly between himself as he checked out present after present. He was so focused on his goal that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone in the room anymore.

“Looking for something, Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was amused.

The voice made him jump and he cursed out loud as his head banged against the lower branches, making the whole tree tremble and the colorful balls twinkle as they hit one another. He heard Magnus’ huffed laugh as he tried to disentangle himself from under the tree, turning around with a half-hearted glare when he managed to break free and get to his feet.

Magnus arched up an eyebrow and Alec felt like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. “Hey, Magnus,” he said. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Tell me, Alexander,” Magnus said. “What was so important that you had to leave me all alone in a cold bed?”

Alec fidgeted. ”Uh,” he replied. “I was just-”

Magnus raised one hand up. “I know exactly what you were doing,” he said, “You won’t find it.”

“Oh, come on,” Alec was aware of the petulant note in his voice. “At least tell me what it is. You owe it to me after I had to read Jace’s disgusting card for Clary.”

“Serves you well for poking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Magnus’ voice was teasing. “The answer is still no.”

Alec groaned. “I don’t understand why we can’t open our gifts in private.”

“That would be rude, darling,” Magnus pointed out. “Everyone will be opening their presents tonight,” He said. “Why are you so worried?”

Alec thought it was obvious after the several threats Magnus had made lately. He was almost sure he had been joking but he didn’t want to take the chance. “You just want an excuse to embarrass me in front of everyone.”

Magnus snorted. “Is that the reason you have been disrupting the loft for the last week?”

“Yeah.” Alec rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t put past you to give me some kinky underwear in front of everyone, just to see how much you can make me blush.”

Magnus threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, Alec,” He chortled. “As much as I’d appreciate the sight of your ass clad in dark lace, you know I would never do that.” then he started to walk toward Alec with a predatory grin, stopping at his side. “Besides,” he purred. “You forget that I already know all the possible ways to make you blush.” he brushed his hand over Alec’s back. “I am well acquainted with each of your lovely shades.”

Alec had to admit that he had a point. “Okay, okay,” he said lifting up his hands in surrender and gasping when Magnus’ hand landed sharply on his boxer-clad backside. “What was that for?”

Magnus turned him around and Alec’s breath hitched at the hungry expression in his face. “My dear Alexander,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s ass with both hands and pulling him forward. “I distinctly remember being greeted by the sight of that delectable ass of yours under the tree, less than five minutes ago.” he squeezed Alec’s cheeks, “You can’t expect to flash your ass at me without consequences.”

As Magnus dragged him toward the bedroom, Alec made a mental note to himself to flash his ass at Magnus as much as possible.

**

People were laughing and chattering all around him and Alec had to admit to himself that the evening hadn’t been that bad, after all. Magnus had been an impeccable guest, all his attention to detail had paid off and Alec had been happy to see him smile every time someone complimented him for his good taste. The food had been delicious and, even though Alec could have done without seeing his little sister all over that insufferable vampire or Jace making heart eyes at Clary, dinner had been a pleasant affair. He hadn’t even minded Simon’s inane babbling that much. If Alec had to be honest with himself, most of his good disposition was because of the way Magnus smiled every time he looked around himself, eyes softening as he took in the group of people that he had started to consider their family.

But as much as Alec had been enjoying himself, he couldn’t wait to be alone with Magnus. His boyfriend had been sending smoldering looks his way for the whole evening, making Alec’s mind conjure thoughts that were too obscene to be shared in polite company. He was brought out of his musings when Magnus announced that it was time to open their presents. After that, colorful boxes were passed from hand to hand and Alec proceeded to open all the gifts that were being thrown his way, snorting at the garish pair of boxer briefs he received from Jace and smiling genuinely as he opened the other gifts.

Once he was done, he glanced around the room and his breath hitched when his eyes found Magnus. He was looking at the unwrapped pile of gifts in front of him in awe as he couldn’t believe they were for him, reminding Alec of the way he had reacted when Alec had given to him the silly Omamori charm. Magnus’ cheerful and kindhearted attitude and the way he carried himself with such confidence, sometimes made Alec forget that his boyfriend hadn’t always had an easy life and he wasn’t used to people who actually cared for _him_ and not for what he had to offer to them. Alec stood and started to walk toward him, vowing to himself that he would always make sure Magnus knew how appreciated and loved he was.

He joined Magnus and cleared his throat. “Hey.”

Magnus looked up at him with bright eyes and Alec’s heart clenched at the vulnerability he saw there. “Alexander.” he smiled. “Sit with me, I want to give you my gift.”

Alec took a seat beside his boyfriend. “Actually.” he took the small box out of his pocket. “I want to give you mine first.”

Magnus nodded with a small smile and took the box, stroking it reverently with a finger before unwrapping it. Alec saw the muscles of Magnus’ throat working as he took in the silver chain with the delicate oval charm, a single rune engraved in the middle.

“Is that…?” Magnus asked.

“Love,” Alec confirmed.

“I-“ Magnus kissed him softly. “Thank you, Alexander.” then he took the necklace out of the box and handed it to Alec. “Would you?”

“Of course.” Alec’s fingers were trembling as he fastened it around Magnus’ neck.

Magnus brought his hand to his neck and his fingers closed around the small charm as if he was making sure it was really there. “My turn,” he said, snapping his fingers to summon a box which resembled the one Alec had given to him in size.

Alec took it from Magnus' hand. “At least it is too small to be kinky underwear,” he joked.

Magnus chuckled. “My dear,” he said. “You forget I have magic at my disposal.” he looked at Alec with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “And for all you know, it could contain nipple clamps.”

“ _Magnus,_ ” Alec hissed, looking around himself to make sure nobody had heard.

He eyed the box warily, then with a last look around the room he started to tear off the wrapping paper. He opened the box, only to blink as he saw the silver ring laying over dark velvet. It was nothing elaborate, just a band with a subtle engraved design that made it elegant in its simplicity. It was so very _Alec_ that he was sure Magnus had had it custom made.

Alec swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Magnus, I…”

“It goes on your thumb,” Magnus hastily explained as if he was afraid Alec would panic. “I enchanted it with a protection charm. You can wear it on a chain around your neck if you wish to do so, or you could keep it in your pocket. It doesn’t matter, it should-“

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted Magnus' rambling, picking up the ring and slipping it purposefully around his thumb. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Alec usually wasn’t comfortable with public displays of affection but as he felt Magnus’ lips on his own, he lost himself in the kiss ignoring the whistles and catcalls all around them.

**

Alec was still on the couch, waiting while Magnus ushered out their guests. His gaze fell on the ring around his thumb and he fingered it with a smile, thinking that maybe some day he would wear a second one. There was no hurry though, he already belonged to Magnus in every possible way. Alec was so lost in his thoughts that he was startled when Magnus slid gracefully beside him, putting one arm over his shoulders.

Magnus looked down at Alec’s hands. “I take you like it, then.”

“I love it,” Alec said. “You said it’s enchanted, how does it work?”

“I created a protection spell,” Magnus answered. “It should have some healing properties. It wouldn’t do much against severe wounds but hopefully it’ll be enough to stabilize you until you can get help.”

Alec thought that his gift seemed to pale in comparison. “I- Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus brushed him off. “Oh, I had my selfish reasons.” he looked at Alec seriously. “Don’t even _think_ about using it as an excuse to take unnecessary risks. Are we clear?”

He snorted. “I won’t,” he said. “Trust me, you made that abundantly clear on plenty of occasions.”

Magnus chuckled. “Wonderful!” He said cheerfully. “Glad I’ve made an impression.” then his gaze fell on the pile of presents still stacked over the coffee table and his eyes softened.

Alec’s retort died on his lips as he followed Magnus' gaze. He cleared his throat. “You deserve all of them,” he said softly. “You deserve more than that. I’m gonna make sure you know that, even if I have to buy you a gift every day.”

“Oh, Alec.” Magnus cupped his face. “I don’t need anything. Everything you give to me is already a gift.”

Alec’s breath hitched. “Then let me.” at Magnus’ raised eyebrow he disentangled himself from Magnus' arms, got to his feet and slid slowly on his knees. “Let me be your gift.”

Alec could never get tired of the way Magnus’ eyes darkened with desire. “My gift, are you?” At Alec’s nod he went on. “Very well. You can start by standing and disposing of your clothes.”

Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He stood and started to unbutton his shirt, feeling Magnus’ eyes over him like a sensual touch. As he worked on removing his clothes he thought that it was more profound than just undressing himself. Alec felt that with every piece of clothing he removed, it was like he was shedding a layer from his soul, leaving it bare for Magnus to see as he stood naked in front of him.

Magnus slowly got to his feet and placed himself in front him, moving his hands over Alec’s arms in a slow caress upward until they were resting on Alec’s shoulders. Alec felt the light push and he slid on his knees again, sighing as Magnus brushed the back of his fingers along his cheek.

“My beautiful gift,” Magnus whispered, still stroking his face. “I think I’d love to see you all wrapped up for me. Would you like that?”

When Magnus’ words sank, Alec’s heart started to beat faster. He had been having obscene thoughts for all the evening but what Magnus was suggesting was more intimate. Magnus wasn’t asking Alec if he wanted to be fucked hard and fast, that hopefully would come later. He was asking Alec to wait, to act for all intent and purposes as his gift, to be wrapped up and unwrapped at Magnus’ leisure.

A different kind of thrill ran through him at the thought. “Yes, please.”

“Excellent!” Magnus knelt beside him and, with a snap of his fingers, he summoned a coil of plain looking rope, then he frowned and snapped his fingers again. Alec watched as the rope became bright red, shivering as Magnus placed it against his chest. “Not quite.” Magnus seemed thoughtful, then his face brightened and he snapped his fingers for the third time. “Lovely!” He said as he lifted up the rope and Alec could see that now it was a deeper shade of red, almost burgundy. “Still festive enough and it complements your skin tone perfectly.”

Alec smiled fondly, it was typical of Magnus to obsess over small details until the result appeased his aesthetic sense. The smile, however, was wiped from his face to be replaced by a breathy gasp when Magnus’ fingers trailed down his inner thigh, lighting his skin on fire.

“Tonight Alexander, you will be my canvas.” Magnus seemed oblivious of the effect his words were having on Alec. “Hands behind your back.”

Alec took a deep breath and brought his arms behind his back, shivering as Magnus grabbed them and put his wrists together. Magnus bent over and kissed his shoulder, then Alec felt the first touch of the ropes on his skin as Magnus slid it several times around his wrists. “Is this okay?”

Alec swallowed. “Yes,” it was a breathless whisper.

After that Magnus didn’t say anything else and Alec focused on the feeling of the ropes brushing at first against his arms, and then his shoulders and torso as Magnus created his design. They had done it on other occasions and every design Magnus built on his body was always unique, sometimes the rope hugged him in a snug embrace, other times it was a tight hold. Alec could never get used to the onslaught of emotions crashing over him as the ropes slid in place, as he felt every knot coming to life against his skin.

Soon the rope stopped being just a cord and it felt like it was an extension of Magnus’ will, an extension of his limbs that hugged Alec tightly and made him feel secure and protected. Magnus was silent but the brush of his hands over Alec’s torso was worth more than any word, every slide of the rope over his skin stimulated a different part of Alec’s body, every knot seemed to tie them both together. It was like Magnus was making love to Alec through the ropes.

When he was done, Magnus stepped back to admire his work and Alec’s breath was taken away by the affection and pride he could see in his Dom’s eyes. Alec watched as Magnus walked over the small bar cart and poured a glass of red wine for himself, before walking back and sitting on the couch in front of him.

Magnus sipped his wine and then broke the silence. “I wish you could see how beautiful you are like this, what a wonderful present you make,” he murmured. “Now, close your eyes Alexander. Give yourself to me.”

As Alec closed his eyes, he felt like he was _really_ giving all of himself to Magnus.

Time took a strange quality, it became unimportant. Alec couldn’t keep track of it, he could just feel the wide spectrum of emotions going through him as he knelt beside Magnus, perceiving his proximity like a warm touch. He could feel every knot pressing on his skin and pressing even deeper on his soul.

Alec was breathing slowly, feeling almost like his breath was in synch with Magnus’. If he concentrated hard enough he could feel the ache and the strain in his muscles, but taking the shape Magnus wanted him to take and being able to keep it filled him with pride. He focused on that feeling and soon an all-encompassing sense of accomplishment was washing all over him, drowning everything else out until only the two of them were left.

Magnus always seemed to know how much he could take before giving something back, so he often extended his hand to caress Alec’s face, Alec’s hair, Alec’s body. Every touch made Alec feel cherished, the point of contact the only focus of his whole being.

Alec had no idea how much time had passed when Magnus stood and ran his fingers through his hair. “Now, Alexander,” he said softly. “I think it’s time to open my gift. Is that okay?”

Alec opened his mouth but no sound came out of it so he settled for a nod. Magnus seemed to sense that he was too overwhelmed to speak and he didn’t demand a verbal answer. Instead, he knelt beside Alec and started to untie the knots. A new kind of sensation assaulted Alec as each knot dissolved under Magnus' fingers, his senses were heightened and the emotion so strong that a few tears started to leak from the corners of his eyes. As taut skin and muscles relaxed and broke free, he could feel every brush of Magnus’s fingers over his sensitized skin like an electric shock.

As soon as Magnus was done, he took a seat on the floor behind Alec and pulled him close. Alec leaned on the strong chest with a shudder, sighing when Magnus summoned a blanket and wrapped it over both of them. Magnus kept massaging his aching muscles for what seemed like hours, whispering soft praise in his ear, telling Alec how good he had been for him, how much he loved him.

When Alec felt confident he had regained full control of his limbs, he shifted in Magnus’ embrace and tilted up his head with a smile. “Hey,” his voice was rough.

Magnus beamed at him and summoned a glass of water, handing it over to Alec immediately after. “Drink this, darling.”

Alec grabbed the glass and drank greedily, feeling the water soothe his parched throat as it went down. “Thank you,” he said, placing the glass on the floor beside them.

Magnus brushed his hair away and kissed his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

 _Loved_ , Alec wanted to say. “I’ve never been better,” he said instead, “I love you.”

Magnus' eyes were bright when he looked down at Alec. “I love you too.”

Alec snuggled closer to Magnus with a contented sigh and they hugged for a while, kissing unhurriedly as if they had all the time in the world. As Magnus’ hands ran over his body in a sensual caress, Alec started to feel desire pool in his belly like molten lava.

He broke the kiss. “You know,” he said. “I have it on good authority that once you open a gift, you have to use it.”

Magnus let out a surprised laugh. “My dear Alexander,” he said, eyes darkening with lust. “I plan to do just that.”

When Magnus took away the blanket and threw it away, Alec’s gaze fell on the rope marks all over his skin. They were a reminder of Magnus’ passage over his body and Alec couldn’t help the huge smile forming over his face. Magnus could think all he wanted that Alec was his gift, in truth Alec felt like the opposite was true and Magnus was _his_ gift.

When he felt Magnus’ mouth on his nipple, he thought that as long they kept giving themselves to each other, it was going to be Christmas every day.

**Author's Note:**

> When this idea started to form inside my mind, I thought I was going to write some Christmas porn. I even had the basics written down. Midway through the fic, I realized that I wanted to focus on Alec's emotions and I though the smut would take the focus away from them. Does it make sense?  
> I'd be incredibly happy to read your feedback. :)  
> P.S. I'm starting to get the hang of this Tumblr thing. You can find me here https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
